


Gongshow

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Canadian James, Hockey, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, NHL, National Hockey League, Remus is out of the closet, Sirius is in the closet, Soft Hockey Boys, Swedish Remus, hockey references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius Black left the the hockey world of North America just hours before he was meant to be drafted. For years, he disappeared but when he resurfaced he was picked up by an expansion team, The Marauders. He was reunited with his old d-partner and found that the team and organization were exactly what he wanted. The only issue was the fact that he fancied the pants off of the goalie.Gongshow in hockey slang is basically a game getting out of hand in terms of goals or fights/physicality.This is for Wolfstar Bingo 2018: First Kiss





	Gongshow

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I don't have a glossary for my non-hockey watching friends. I can build one if you want it/need it. This is also just one story in this series. I'll probably add some more stories later on.

 

> _The Quebec Marauders have signed Sirius Black. Known to be a notorious bad boy in his Junior days, Black took five years off from hockey right when he was going drafted. The defenseman checked himself into rehab just hours before the 2013 draft. In the years that followed, Sirius Black disappeared from public life. He reportedly returned back to home to England and out of the eyes of hockey-obsessed in Canada and the United States and other parts of Europe._
> 
> _Last year, a minor league scout at a rink in Manchester, UK noticed Black skating with the Manchester Storm under the name Fred Tonks. When the news broke, Black posted on Twitter that yes, he was playing with the Storm and had been for the last two years. How he managed to fly under the radar is amazing and still not really fully understood. Now the word was out and just a glance at “Fred Tonks’” stats showed that he was still one of the strongest defensemen in the game. He was back to being courted by various NHL teams._
> 
> _In April, Sirius Black announced that he was interested in coming to the NHL as well. The Marauders won out. This scrappy expansion team has a habit of taking on those who may not fit in elsewhere. For instance, their assistant coach is a woman and their assistant GM too. Their goalie is out and proud as a bisexual. All of these firsts in NHL history and all of these things, other teams may be hesitant to touch no matter how open minded they may declare to be. Even though Black’s ability is strong, his past still caused caution from the teams that were interested._
> 
> _The defenseman has not spoken about his time in rehab, the state of his mental health, or why he was skating under the alias of Fred Tonks. None of these things truly matter if Black is able to get on the ice and show his power game in and game out. The eyes of the hockey world will be on him this season. I for one hope that he lives up to expectations._

 

Sirius barely slept the night before his first day of camp. He had never thought he’d be back in North America. He never thought he’d ever make it on to an NHL team after his disaster of a draft week. His past seemed too much to overcome but once the news broke that he was still playing hockey, he found out how wrong he was.

“Sirius Black!” A long nearly forgotten voice yelled as he walked into the Marauder’s locker room. James Potter dropped his things to run over and hug Sirius. Potter had been his d-partner back during their Junior days. The Potter’s billeted him at their home, which they bought mainly for James to be able to be able to play hockey where he wanted.

“Prongsie!” He used the man’s old nickname like no time had passed at all. “Long time.”

“Yeah, dude, what the fuck? I tried to reach out to you all the time but radio silence.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius apologized. “Let’s do dinner sometime soon and I’ll properly explain myself. Your parents should probably be in on that too.” There was a lot to unpack and he didn’t fancy doing it in the middle of the locker room in front of others.

“Of course, Padfoot. It’s good to have you back. I can’t wait to get on the ice with you.” Sirius hoped their on-ice chemistry was still there.

Back on the Lions, their former team, they were the best defensive pairing in the league. NHL GM’s were likely having wet dreams about them being on their team. James was all about defense. Sirius was a master on the line during man advantages — in terms of keeping the puck in and his wicked slapper from the point. He had one of the highest point totals for a defenseman in Quebec Major Junior history by the time he reached the end of his career.

As the team filed in and eventually got on to the ice, Sirius was introduced to everyone. He already knew the front office staff. Albus Dumbledore owned the team and his brother, Abe was the General Manager. Fleur Delacour was the Assistant GM. Not only was Fleur a woman, something basically unheard of in the league, but she was also the youngest Assistant GM. Sirius liked them all. They were accepting and didn’t seem to give a shite about his past off the ice. They were only concerned about what he was going to do on the ice now.

Behind the bench was Moody. The bloke was an absolute legend in the league. On the ice, he was known for being one of the best defensive offense men. He won the Selke about ten times in his career. Anytime he didn’t was complete bull. Moody was also a bit of a hot head. He got into many fights and that wasn’t much different in his coaching days. Though he had mellowed recently. His first year coaching, some bloke in the stands was taunting him so he climbed over the glass and went to go hit him with the man’s own shoe. That was years ago though. His assistant coach, Marlene McKinnon was much mellower. She was the only assistant coach who happened to be female as well. She was extremely smart, especially defensively. She played in women’s leagues and won gold a few times with Team Canada.

His teammates were all rather brilliant too. There was no one who seemed to rub him the wrong way. The whole team was obviously important but there were a few people that stuck out to Sirius. American Kingsley Shacklebolt was the team’s star center. He was flanked by the Canadian Prewett twins. Kingsley was the strong, silent type while the twins were loud and crazy. But in the first two years of the Marauders, they were one of the best lines in the league.

Another line that stood out to him was the fourth line. These blokes were your typical fourth liners. Teeth missing, big bodies, hard checks. Czech Benjy Fenwick was the center with half Russian Caradoc Dearborn on his right wing and Canadian Frank Longbottom on his left. Sirius had seen them on the ice when he had streamed some games in the previous years. Not only were they chippy, but they were fairly talented.

The last important and/interesting teammate that Sirius met was Remus Lupin. The goalie. Lupin was a tall Swede. He was also handsome as hell, which was a problem for Sirius. When Lupin walked into the locker room, Sirius was taping his stick at his locker and James was chattering about his wonderful wife Lily Evans. But once Sirius laid his eyes on Remus with his curly hair, dimples, long legs and strong arms, Sirius didn’t hear anything his old friend was saying. He messed up his tape and then dropped his stick when he tried to fix it in his panic. Sirius was well beyond screwed.

He couldn’t fancy a teammate. Especially a teammate who was as outspoken about who he was. Sirius was still in the closet. That was part of the reason he had disappeared in the past. That was part of the reason why he was partying far too hard for an 18 year old. Part of why he used pain pills to self medicate. Sirius wasn’t sure how to be himself. Even after all this time getting help.

But Sirius wanted to get to know Lupin. He wanted to know what his life was like. Sirius wanted to know if everything was shite for him or if coming out wasn’t so bad. He didn’t want the “It Gets Better” talk or the “You’ll Still Have People Who Really Love You” conversation. He wanted the truth. Could he play like You Can Play suggested? Would the team mind? Would he get homophobic chirping from every third player on the ice? Lupin would be able to tell him these things.

So he thought he should start with some easy conversation their first day. “Why’d you choose to be a goalie?” Sirius asked Remus as they did some cool down stretches. He never understood why someone would want a hundred mile an hour frozen rubber disk flying at them— mask or no mask. Every goalie was just a bit odd to him.

“I didn’t like running when I played football and I didn’t like skating when I played hockey,” Remus said, not looking at him. His hazel eyes were looking at the opposite corner of the rink, where nothing but empty seats were.

“Oh.” Sirius wasn’t sure how to reply to that.

“I’m also a crazy bastard who like getting pucks shot at him.” Remus didn’t sound like he was kidding.

Sirius just nodded with a furrowed brow.

“I’m joking.” The man supplied with a deep laugh. “I stuck to doing it because I’m good at it, actually.”

“Well, you’re bloody tall. You take up the whole net with those limbs.” Sirius commented. The man was taller than he was and Sirius was one of the taller defensemen in the NHL.

“Yes, I guess I have good genetics. Goalie genes, maybe.” Remus said a bit stiffly.

Sirius wasn’t sure what else to say so he kept quiet. This was a disaster.

***

“I feel like Lupin doesn’t like me,” Sirius said to James as they drove to the Potter’s house one night for dinner. They were now into week two of pre-season hockey. The team was looking good. Sirius was feeling good. He was on the top D-pairing with James. They were also getting on just as well as they did back when they were teenagers.

In general, the team was great but he didn’t feel the love coming from Remus. He got on rather well and hung around together when they could with him. Remus was there too but he seemed to be keeping his distance from Sirius. Sirius tried not to think about it because he wondered how much of it was the fact that he had a crush on the goaltender.

“He’s fine. He’s just a goalie. They’re all fucked. They called him Loony Lupin on his last team if that says anything about him.” James explained.

“Moony is an upgrade for sure in the nickname department.” Sirius scoffed. “Anyway, yesterday after the game against Montreal, he went off on me about getting in his way.”

James just laughed. “I think you need to work on your communication with Moony.”

“I don’t know what to do, I’m trying.”

“Remus takes some time to warm up. Not only is he a goalie, but he’s a Swede. A cold Nordic person.”

“What a stereotype. Is that kind of like all of you Canadians are nice?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” James said with a snicker. “But all you Brits are repressed. I mean, look at you.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “I’ve not a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Sirius, if you came out it would be a big deal but not on the team. We’d all be happy.”

“It’s a lot. I’m just getting started in the league. I don’t want to add any more bullshite than I have right now. People want to know about rehab and why I fell off the face of the earth.”

“Well, a lot of it had to do with how your parents treated you, mainly because you are gay.” James shrugged like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal.

“I know you’re just trying to help but—”

“Sorry, I’ll shut up,” James said raising one of his hands off the steering wheel.

“I get what you’re trying to say, Prongs.” Sirius sighed. “It’s just not what I want right now.”

“Coming out is all up to you. I’ll shut my straight mouth.”

“Finally.” Sirius teased his friend.

***

The Marauders were fairly even in the first few games but then went on a four game skid at the end of October. In the fifth game, they were hoping to stop the little losing bump. With over a minute left the third, they were tied 2-2 with the Bruins in Boston. Sirius lost his edge and fell during a one-on-one rush up ice, leaving Bergeron open to have his way with Lupin with a fifthly deke to stuff it five-hole.

When the horn blared, the goalie broke his stick over the crossbar. Remus yelled probably very vulgar Swedish in Sirius’ direction. He couldn’t be sure because he had no idea what any of the words meant but he was angry. Sirius was still down on the ice watching it all unfold. “Fuck,” Sirius thumped his fist on the ice as the Bruins players celebrated.

“Padfoot, what the fuck happened?” James asked as he skated over to him.

“I lost my edge. Plain and simple. Fucking hell.” Sirius got himself off the ice as Bergeron received fist bumps from his bench.

“Come on, let’s get back to it. We still have a minute. A minute’s a long time in hockey.” James patted him on the back.

A minute was a long time, Sirius thought as Frank glided to the face-off dot. There was plenty of time to change things and make it go their way. He looked down to Lupin in net, Sirius couldn’t be sure but he could guess what was going through his mind about him. Remus was still icy towards Sirius and letting Bergeron in on a breakaway wasn’t going to make anything better.

Frank won the face-off but was tripped up by Marchand, who protested all the way to the box. It was sort of a BS call, Sirius thought but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He certainly wasn’t complaining when the puck was on his stick and he took the shot from the point. It whizzed right through the traffic in the front, somehow, and they were all tied-up again.

Redemption, he thought as he got head pats and hugs from his teammates. In the end, the Marauders won in overtime from a goal by the second liner rookie superstar, Krum.

“I was going to murder you,” Remus said, waiting for the team to head towards the locker room. The goalie was always the last off. That was one of his “things”. Remus also taped his stick a certain way and wore a certain hat and wouldn’t speak to anyone for an hour before the game. Those were the superstitions that Sirius could gather so far, at least.

“I lost my edge, mate.” Sirius defended himself.

“Well, you fixed it. That’s all that matters, I guess.” Remus shook the sweat from his mask.

“So, you like me now?” Sirius asked eagerly. God, why did he care if Lupin liked him? All that mattered was they got on enough not to hurt the team.

Oh, right, he wanted Remus to like him because the man was bloody handsome and he wanted to snog his face off. That probably was not good for the team. It was bad enough that Sirius was gay, why did he have to go and fancy someone on his team? Why did that other person also have to have an interest in men? If he were straight Sirius wouldn’t even think about it twice. It wouldn’t have been easier. But for some reason, he thought he had the smallest chance now.

“Well, I’m not going to murder you, am I?” Remus gestured for Sirius to go in front of him as the rest of the team was off the ice.

“I don’t know, are you?” Sirius scoffed as he was waved down to do an interview with NBC.

***

Since they didn’t have a game on Wednesday or Thursday, it was declared by Frank they needed to have a Halloween party. This turned into being a couples thing, much to Sirius’ disappointment. Not that he hated the various hockey wives and/or girlfriends of the Marauders. It was just he was single as hell. He was also in the closet and gay as hell.

In fact, he loved all the wives and girlfriends. James’ wife, Lily was smart and funny. He loved Franks’ girlfriend Alice who taught at a primary school in Quebec City. Then there was the French model Hestia, who was with Fabian. The very kind hearted and charitable Mary was with Benjy. Marlene’s wife Dorcas was pretty badass. She was one of those Ninja Warrior people. Sirius always thought he’d be good at doing that.

But Sirius was lonely, no matter how great the girls were. That was how he felt when he bumped into Remus. “Really, a wolf.” Sirius frowned at the man’s costume choice. He had the ears, a tail, and some face paint. “That’s on the nose for your name.”

“Yes, well, I’m not very creative. This is the second year I’ve worn this costume.” The goaltender rolled his eyes before taking a drink.

“It could be worse, I guess.” Sirius smiled with a shrug. Remus had warmed up just a tad bit to him recently. They were making friendly conversation regularly now. Remus wasn’t yelling at him on the ice so much anymore.

“Is it just me or are we the only ones who do not have girlfriends?” Remus said before taking a drink of the bright orange cup in his hand.

Sirius groaned, “I think we are.” He agreed with Remus.

“Or boyfriend.” Remus amended quickly, speaking over Sirius.

Since Remus had been thawing, he had also been making remarks that made Sirius wonder if Remus knew he was gay. They weren’t comments anyone would pick up on unless they were listening for them. Of course, Sirius picked up on what Remus was insinuating because he listened carefully to everything he said.

“They don’t care that you’re bi?”

“No, do you?” Remus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I — why would I care about… about that?” Sirius stuttered out. Very smooth, Black, he thought. That wouldn’t give you away or possibly make you sound like you’re a homophobic jerk.

“I don’t know. I thought, for a while, that you cared. That it might be an issue.” Remus shrugged a shoulder. His face was impassive.

“God no!” Sirius said a bit too loud, thank god the music was up high enough that it didn’t draw any attention. They also weren’t standing near anyone who was paying attention. If James and Lily were nearby, they’d probably be listening in.

Remus looked incredulous at Sirius’ reaction. He had every right to be.

“That sounded bad. I’m sorry.” Sirius bit his lip. “Look, I — do you know, do you think that I’m…”

“Sirius, I’m not going to say it, you have to. It’s not mine to say.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“What gave me away?” Sirius felt his cheeks burning. There are only a handful of people in the world that knew Sirius was gay. James, Lily, the Potters, Regulus, The Tonks, two blokes he had dated in his time in Manchester, and bloody fucking Lockhart — his boyfriend or whatever that was. He had “dated” Lockhart during Juniors. They were on the same team. Now the man was married with a kid and pretending not to be the slightest interested in men. He had even insinuated one time that there was no place in the league for gay players.

“I don’t know. I just felt it. Queer energy.” Remus said softly with a laugh, showing off his dimples.

Sirius wanted to lick his dimples. He needed to get over this physical attraction.

“No one knows… do they?” Sirius thought of all his interactions and if he did anything at all to give himself away.

“Oh, no, I don’t think so. These guys forget I’m Bi and I’m loud about it. Sometimes I think most of their depths do not go beyond hockey or leggy blondes.” Remus smiled. “So, officially you are…”

“Gay. Ah, and demisexual.” Sirius said out loud to someone he wasn’t close to the first time in his life. It was somewhat of a relief. He didn’t feel as much like he was going to get sick everywhere like he assumed he would.

For some reason, he was waiting for Remus to comment on his identity. Maybe that was because his boyfriends sometimes didn’t understand the demi thing. But Remus didn’t say anything about it. “Well, if you ever want to talk about things. About the pros and cons of coming out and what not, I’m around.” Remus squeezed his shoulder.

Okay, that wasn’t so bad. It was nice to have someone else to talk to. Remus had a good perspective on things. He would need to talk to him more.

***

  
A few weeks later, “You do realize that you’re flirting with Remus, right?” Lily whispered as he helped her with dessert. James invited Sirius, Remus, Alice, and Frank for dinner.

“I am not!” Sirius tried not to yell because the rest of the group would definitely hear him if he did so. There was no way he was flirting with Remus because he was specifically trying NOT to flirt with the handsome Swede.

“Sirius, he’s flirting back.”

“He is not,” Sirius whispered at her harshly. There was no way Remus was flirting with him either. Yes, they were getting on as friends since Halloween but that was all. It was not anything more than that.

Remus was kind and didn’t press him to talk about possibly coming out. He did tell Sirius about his own experience. It was not so bad, he shared. Sure, there was a lot of media attention, especially for the first couple of weeks but people got bored and moved on. It was basically part of his bio now but he figured he could have worst things than “first openly bisexual player in the NHL” tag to his name. Yes, there were arseholes who choose to call him homophobic slurs on the ice but after the first few were penalized and fined, things were a bit better. It still happened from time to time though.

“Mmmhmm.” Lily brushed him off, grabbing the pie from the countertop. Sirius took the plates and followed her back to the dining room.

The night did feel distinctly coupled if that made any sense. Sirius and Remus were with two couples and they were all talking like, well, couples. Sirius wondered if Lily did this on purpose. Or James, he was sure he would try to set Sirius up with someone just because he liked blokes. James always wanted people to be happy and in love.

No one else seemed to bring up the fact that it was a triple date. Sirius hoped he was the only one thinking it. He also hoped that Lily was the only one who thought that Remus and Sirius were flirting.

At the end of the night, Sirius decided he would walk home since it was a nice night and not nearly as cold as it should be in November. He knew that he should hate global warming but after moving back to Quebec, he was happy that he wasn’t freezing his bits off just yet.

Sirius’ flat wasn’t too far from the Potter’s place so it would make a nice walk. Remus seemed to have the same idea because he asked Sirius if he was walking in the same direction.

“That was very date like, or was it just me?” Remus pointed back over his shoulder towards James’ building.

Sirius felt his cheeks flush. “I thought so too. I didn’t realize it was going to be a couple thing when James invited me.”

“Well, you were a brilliant date, if you were worried.” Remus smiled just a bit.

Yeah, that flush wasn’t going anywhere if Remus wanted to joke about it being a date. He was glad that it was dark out. “Thanks, you too.” He said, trying to sound as light as possible

Remus laughed. “Are you seeing anyone for real?”

“No. Dating is a pain. It’s even more of a pain now.”

“Not being out makes it hard. But being a famous hockey player also makes it trickier.” Remus nodded. “My last girlfriend, she was more interested in Caradoc.”

“No!” Sirius furrowed his brow. He couldn’t see how anyone would be more interested in the damn slab of Russian meat compared to the more intellectual handsome Swedish man.

“Yes, it was terrible. Sometimes I wish I could just date someone in the league. It’d make my life easier, I think.” Remus sighed. “I did see someone on another team before but he was in the closet and said he’d never come out.”

“Oh,” Sirius was curious who it was but respected that person’s privacy too much to ask because if it were him, he wouldn’t want his ex to be talking all about it.

“We can’t always get what we want. Just have to hope that it comes to you in the end, eh?” Remus said before stopping on the corner of an intersection. “I go left here. I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yep, I’ll be there. As always.” Sirius felt like he was hovering awkwardly. “Goodnight, Moony.”

“God natti, Padfoot.” He said in Swedish. Sirius assumed he said good night.

***

“Fucking faggot,” Sirius wasn’t sure what player said it but he could assume that it was the one cross checking Remus in the crease. Even if it weren’t, what Sirius was about to do would send a message. They were playing The Slytherins, another expansion team that was known to be filled with cheap shots. Apparently, they were homophobic gits as well.

Play hadn’t been stopped, at least not in that moment when Sirius heard the slur and saw the abuse his goalie was getting. He was positive the whistle blew after he chucked down his stick and shook off his gloves. But he wasn’t positive because all he saw was Snape, the player who was hitting Remus in the crease. Sirius knew that he was going to probably end up suspended because he knocked off the helmet of Snape and the proceeded to punch him before the other man could properly defend himself.

The person who jumped in was also going to be fined and probably suspended. The bloke, Goyle, who pulled Sirius off of Snape decked him in the eye then near the mouth. He was going to look lovely after this all. His head was spinning a bit too. Sirius couldn’t be sure if that was the adrenaline or a possible concussion.

Sirius spent the rest of the third period getting stitches above the eye and going through concussion protocol (he didn’t have one). When the game finished, he was still being worked on by their medical staff. It was good though, it kept him out of the locker room and he wouldn’t have to talk to the media or be near them. Everyone else could do that for him. He was still too angry to speak to anyone.

By the time Sirius could go and get himself together, the team was nearly gone. The teammates left were all gushing over Sirius’ actions. The Marauders had won, which was brilliant. That meant his outburst wouldn’t harm the team. They were doing well and he was one of their top players. He hoped any suspensions wouldn’t fuck them over either.

“Kid, that was amazing.” Moody’s gruff voice made him jump as he packed up his things. “Something I would have done in the past. Way to take care of your goaltender.” He clapped a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

“Ah, right.”

“Don’t do that too much. We need you out there.” Marlene said with a shake of her head. “Go home, rest, and wait for the switch and careful punishment from the league.” She snickered.

“Will do.” Sirius couldn’t help his smile.

Sirius was sad that he didn’t see Remus in the room. Normally he was one of the last ones out. James was gone, but that wasn’t too much of a shock. He never really lingered. But he was surprised to see Lupins’ car as he walked towards his own in the player parking lot. He was parked in the back, which seemed like such a hike tonight after the beating by Goyle.

When he reached the driver’s side of his car he found Remus leaning against it. He looked very casual with his hands in the pockets of his bright blue trousers and one foot propped up behind him. “Come to yell at me?” Sirius said, trying not to look at the stretch of Remus’ pale neck.

“Why would I yell at you?” Remus laughed as Sirius moved closer. Remus stood up straight, which made Sirius feel small. Not many people could make him feel small.

“I could have cost us the game. I could be suspended for a few games.”

“You think highly of yourself.”

“I’m on the top d-pairing. I have one of the highest point totals in the league for defensemen.” Sirius babbled on.

“Your face looks like shite.”

“Thanks.” Sirius deadpanned with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back against his SUV now.

He nearly choked when Remus’ hand came up to rest on his neck. “You were getting cocky by telling me all the things you’re brilliant at. Someone needs to knock you down a peg every so often.”

“Right.”

“You’ll have a pretty badass shiner.” Remus’ thumb rested on his cheek

“And a fat lip.”

“Mmm, mmhmm.” Remus licked his lips and Sirius could hear his heart pounding in his ears. “I’m going to kiss you now. Tell me to stop if you don’t want me to.”

Sirius just nodded, sure he had some daft look on his face as Remus leaned in a carefully pressed this lips together. He didn’t linger long, which was a pity even if Sirius’ lip hurt.

“Thanks for having my back.” Remus kissed him once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right, yeah.” Sirius blinked a few times as he watched Lupin walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> The version of good night (god natti) is apparently the more affectionate way to say it. From my little understanding of Swedish g'natt would be the more usual way of saying good night to a friend. I lived in Sweden for four months on a study abroad and only really knew how to say hi, bye, thank you, excuse me, do you speak English because nearly very person I encountered spoke English.
> 
> I did not make up Moody climbing over the glass to hit a fan with his shoe. In 1979, the Boston Bruins actually had it out with the fans in the stands and Milbury (who is an idiot) hit someone with their own shoe apparently.


End file.
